Volando entre tinieblas
by RockAniMetal
Summary: El reino de Barba Blanca es invadido por brujos enemigos, los cuales buscan robar a toda costa la "posesión más valiosa del rey"... En el proceso, su hijo mayor es asesinado. A Marco se le presenta una oportunidad más para volver junto a su familia, oportunidad que no rechazará, importándole poco las consecuencias que eso conlleva.


Aclaro: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son mi invención, todos ellos pertenecen a su creador, Eiichiro Oda, autor de One Piece. Hecho sin fines lucrativos.

¡Hola!

¡Al fin ...! Mi primer fics en este fandom y de mi OTP: 'D. Nunca lo creí, pero, ¡vaya! Hasta que por fin pude terminarlo

Espero les guste este primer capítulo.

* * *

Uno de los reinos más prósperos y fuertes del Nuevo Mundo, el reino de Shirohige, más conocido por ser uno de los cuatro reinos del equilibrio, se encontraba en estos momentos siendo masacrado por el enemigo. En ese escenario se desarrollaba una gran batalla entre magos y hombres. Los magos malvados habían podido infiltrarse, pasando sin problema alguno sus fortalezas. Nadie supo como fue posible que lograran inhabilitar las barreras que los protegían. Los habían sorprendido con la guardia baja y de un momento a otro, el mundo a su alrededor se convirtió en un enorme mar de fuego, sangre y muerte.

—¡Todos, escapen por este lado!—Gritó Marco a todo pulmón, apresurándose a abrir una puerta oculta entre las paredes, indicándole a cada uno de sus hermanos que entrara por aquel estrecho espacio.—¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

Uno por uno fue metiéndose dentro de lo que parecia ser un pasadizo secreto, pequeño e improvisado. Su padre hace poco le habia informado sobre su existencia. Había sido construido especialmente para estas ocasiones, por lo que Marco, además de saberse agradecido, no dudaba de sus palabras, que aquel camino, por muy oscuro, estrecho y tenebroso que pareciese, los conduciría hacia una salida mucho más segura para que todos sus hermanos pudiesen escapar.

Luego de que el penúltimo de sus hermanos desapareciera dentro del agujero, solo quedaron Haruta y él en la habitación. El enemigo parecía aproximarse cada vez más al lugar en donde se encontraban, si no se apresuraban era posible que aquellos hombres los atraparían.

—¡Deprisa, Haruta! Debes irte, sigue a tus hermanos y no te separes de ellos.

—Pero, Marco... —Miró a su hermano mayor, consternado— Hermano, ¿y tú? ¿Que pasará contigo?

—Yo me quedaré aquí a combatir al enemigo, así les daré tiempo suficiente a ti y a tus demás hermanos para que escapen.

—No... Marco, por favor —se abrazó a él con mucha fuerza—, ven con nosotros. No nos dejes.

—No los estoy dejando, Haruta.

—Pero... ¿Y si ellos logran herirte?, ¿qué pasa si ellos te...?

—¡Hey!, vamos, tranquilo —Dijo, acariciando su cabello para calmarlo—, ¿o es que acaso no tienes mucha fe en tu hermano mayor?

—¡Pero, Marco! Ellos son más y tú... estarás solo... ¡Dejame quedarme a tu lado!

—Escuchame bien, Haruta... Yo no pienso dejarme vencer tan fácilmente. Además, eres demasiado joven todavía. Debes practicar aún más, tienes mucho que ver y aprender, y sólo podrás hacerlo si sobrevives. ¿Me entiendes? Así que te pido que por favor escapes y te quedes junto a padre y tus hermanos... no se separen de él, ya los alcanzaré después.

—Esta bien, Marco. Te estaremos esperando.

Con una última sonrisa se despidió del menor besando su frente y dejó que se marchara.

Una vez que logró que toda su familia escapara, oculto rápidamente aquella puerta con un mueble pesado y ancho. Justo cuando estaba por desenvainar su espada, sus perseguidores le encontraron.

—¡Rindete, hijo de Barba Blanca!—alzó la voz el que parecía ser el lider de todos ellos—. Entreganos lo que buscamos y te juró que seremos benevolentes contigo.

—No tengo el deseo de hacer lo que me piden. ¡Marchaos de una vez, malditos brujos, o me veré en la necesidad de cortar sus inmundas cabezas!

—Entonces te brindaremos el honor de sufrir una muerte rápida y piadosa.

—Yo podría prometerles lo mismo a ustedes, pero claro, estaría mintiendo.

Y la batalla entre siete contra uno comenzó. Él blandiendo con orgullo su espada sin importarle que lo superaran en fuerza y número, él lucharía hasta el final, hasta que ya no pudiese continuar, y eso sólo sería si lograban vencerlo primero.

Logró herir a uno de muerte atravesándole el abdomen sin ningún ápice de remordimiento, y esquivando hábilmente los potentes ataques de dos de ellos, en una maniobra rápida, les otorgo a estos el mismo destino que su compañero caído. Continuó peleando con la misma intensidad, sin dejar de enfrentar a sus opresores con solemne valentía, pero sólo basto esta pequeña distracción para no percatarse que el enemigo, con toda la malicia del mundo, le heriría por la espalda. Y a pesar de hallarse protejido por su armadura y de la cota de malla, un fuerte sablazo, potenciado por una energía oscura, penetró el metal, sintiendo inmediatamente el dolor de la cortada efectuada.

Se tambaleó hacia el frente y calló de rodillas. Un escozor atroz le siguió, haciéndole pegar un adolorido grito; la hoja del enemigo le había perforado atravesándole sin miramientos la espalda con la punta de esta saliéndose de su pecho.

No. Él no podía morir, no así. Aún tenía que asegurarse de que su familia estuviese a salvo.

—Debiste haberte rendido desde el principio, hijo de Barba Blanca. Era obvio que no habrías podido derrotarnos a todos. Ahora morirás, pero antes de ello.

En su lenta agonía, Marco pudo alcanzar a observar que uno de esos malditos hombres tenía agarrado a uno de sus hermanos. Era Thatch. Lo habían capturado al igual que a él. Se encontraba herido (aunque no tanto como lo estaba el mismo), sangrando por varias partes de su cuerpo. "Pero, sí el esta aquí..." Recordó. "¡Entonces...!" No, no podría ser.

¡Se suponía que él debería estar con su Padre, a su lado, para protegerlo! Cómo a él le había tocado proteger de la misma forma a sus hermanos, se había quedado lo suficiente para darles a ellos la oportunidad de escapar, y esperase de Thatch, que en tales condiciones se encontraba, había podido lograr el mismo resultado. Pero de inmediato su mente vago, y no pudo evitar pensar en aquella desagradable pero posible idea. Con un esfuerzo grande, Marco alzo su rostro para mirar el de su hermano, pero Thatch, al verle, este le sonrió en su lugar y asintió, como si supiera lo que en realidad le estuviese turbando y eso pudo calmar la temible angustia que sintió en su interior. Al menos sabía que su padre se encontraba a salvo.

—Este bastardo nos dio mucha más pelea de lo que nosotros creíamos. Logró que no pudiéramos cumplir con nuestro objetivo de asesinar al viejo.

—¡Merece que lo quememos vivo! —gritó uno de ellos— ¡A él y también al maldito primogénito de Barba Blanca!

—¡Mejor desmembrarlos! —secundó otro y unos pocos vitorearon con emoción ante la idea.

—¡Silencio! Estos dos pagarán caro su maldita impertinencia, de eso no hay duda... Pero, ¿por qué no hacerlos sufrir un poco primero? —sonrió con malicia—. Será divertido, como un premio de consolación, después de todo, estos dos interfirieron en nuestra misión.

—¡Sí! ¡Hay que hacerlos sufrir!

—¡Qué agonicen esos miserables!

—Pero, señor, parece que este ya no resistirá, no le queda mucho.— Marco comenzaba poco a poco a perder la conciencia, sus ojos le pesaban cada vez más. Le costaba respirar adecuadamente. Era como si el aire que respiraba fuera corrosivo y dañino para sus pulmones, pero que a pesar de todo lo necesitaba con ahínco. Solo deseaba que ese dolor infernal se detuviera.

—No dejen que muera, no todavía. Usen su magia para alargar por unos momentos no sólo su vida, si no también su agonía...

.

Pareciera que había estado así por mucho tiempo.

Cansado, fatigado, sin ánimos de continuar; era así como se sentía. Hace rato que había despertado, desorientado y con un extraño sentimiento de incertidumbre, descubriendo que estaba encadenado a lado de una piedra donde yacía varios cuerpos sin vida.

No había tardado tanto en reconocer a sus viejos camaradas. Desfigurados y con cortes de diferente proporción. La mayoría eran guerreros a quienes él había conocido en vida. Con quienes había convivido y peleado en muchas batallas. Había visto cómo a todos sus hombres, uno por uno, los asesinaban cruelmente. Aún recuerda escuchar los alaridos de todos ellos, suplicando que el dolor y el sufrimiento se detuviera. Habían incluso, en la desesperación del momento, gritado su nombre y el de Thatch, rogando por su ayuda y clemencia que sus comandantes los salvasen.

Marco jamás se sintió tan inútil e impotente en toda su vida.

Quería ayudarlos, quería hacerlo, quería levantarse y poder alcanzar a uno de esos malditos brujos; quería matarlos a todos e impedir con sus propias manos que siguieran cometiendo esa horrenda carnicería frente a sus ojos. Y cuando la vida del último de sus camaradas le fue arrebatada, un terror le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver que su hermano era apartado de su lado sabiéndose lo que venía.

—A él no... —había dicho en un susurro débil—, no lo toquen.

—Sabes que de nada sirve ahora, ¿verdad? —el líder se dirigió a él para tomarlo bruscamente de la cabellera—, pudiste haberlo evitado, pero preferiste actuar como un noble y responsable caballero de tu categoría, y no te detuviste a pensar en las consecuencias que vendrían. Muy mal de tu parte, por cierto. —se apartó de él y le dio la espalda—. Lo malo de la nobleza es que acostumbran a los suyos a pensar de forma que creen que todo puede hacerse a su manera, y sólo por su título, por ser lo que son. Lo lamento, príncipe, pero las consideraciones a tu jerarquía se han acabado. Hoy no eres nada...

Una señal de aquel repulsivo hombre basto para que sus últimos momentos con vida junto a su hermano se disiparan.

—Te quiero, hermano. — Thatch le dijo con un semblante tranquilo, y a pesar de la situación y de lo débil que estaba, le dedicó la sonrisa más grande y sincera que alguna vez le haya visto.

Marco lo miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas e intento desesperadamente, sin importarle su propia condición, zafarse del agarre de aquellos malvados brujos, pero todos sus esfuerzos, inevitablemente, fueron en vanos.

Lo habían matado, sin contemplaciones, y el no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Su hermano y mejor amigo había muerto, y en frente suyo se encontraba la prueba de ello. Era esa espantosa escena la que más le causaba náuseas y una ira irracional junto con una frustración casi incontrolables.

Su cuerpo y el de Thatch permanecían empalados y sus cabezas habían sido cortadas, siendo estas dos últimas también empaladas, y por si fuera poco, les habían prendido fuego como si de desperdicio se tratara. No quedaba nada reconocible de ellos mas que sólo la piel quemada.

Se sentía muy desgraciado y un completo incompetente por no haber podido cumplir con su único propósito: el de defender a sus hermanos, a su familia, a sus seres queridos. ¿Pero que había hecho él en su lugar? Había permitido que le quitarán la vida a Thatch, a sus camaradas y en sus malditas narices.

—Soy un estúpido... Debí haber muerto yo y no Thatch —se dijo así mismo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. No merezco misericordia, ni perdón. No merezco ser llamado hermano otra vez.

—Se que te sientes miserable, pero de nada sirve que pierdas la calma, yo puedo ayudarte a recuperarla. —Una voz trémula se escuchó y su cuerpo, crispado por las emociones acumuladas, detuvo todo movimiento—. No pierdas el juicio, príncipe, aún queda mucho que debes hacer.

—¿Quién eres? —Clamó más por la poca paciencia que tenía que por el miedo mismo de no encontrarse solo.

—Mi nombre no tiene la menor importancia. Pero no temas ni desconfies de mí. Sólo soy una criatura que se ha sentido atraída por tu desgracia, por lo que he decidido traerte un obsequio, un obsequio que te ayudará en tu problema.

Se acercó lo suficiente y le extendió un objeto que parecía ser una especie de fruto extraño. Lo observó notando las raras espirales que le sobresalían, apreciando igualmente el color que era inusual como la figura de esta. Marco al instante pudo reconocer lo que era: "Una fruta del diablo", pensó.

Su padre le había hablado sobre estas misteriosas frutas, las cuales, contenían un poder oculto y quien las consumiera obtendría la capacidad de dicho fruto. Eran muy raras, con un poder más allá de su compresión, pero obtener dicho beneficio te convertía a ti en un usuario maldecido. Algo dudoso, Marco cogió la fruta.

—No lo entiendo. —Dijo mirando a la criatura de nuevo— ¿Por qué yo?¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?

—La cuestión que debes hacerte es para que deberías necesitarlo, y lo que necesitas ahora es vengarte de quienes te hicieron esto. ¿No te parece estupenda esta oportunidad? Además, tu familia se encuentra en grave peligro, pero con esto podrás ayudarlos.

—No puedo, ocurre que estoy muerto y no puedo apartarme de este maldito lugar.

—Pero podrás liberarte con esto, te devolverá tu vieja vida y renaceras con nuevos poderes, poderes que te servirán para combatir los peligros, proteger a tu familia y vengar a tus hombres y hermano de aquellos que sin misericordia te dieron muerte, no lo pienses mucho, príncipe. La salvación a todo esta aquí dentro.

Marco pareció pensarlo. Estaba muy impresionado. Y a pesar de estar muerto, esto era algo que jamás en su maldita y vívida imaginación creyó que pudiera sucederle. Era demasiado bueno para él.

—Si utilizó esto, ¿podre volver junto a mi familia y podre protegerla?

—Cómo ya le he explicado, la salvación, así como la solución a todo, esta aquí dentro. Confíe en mí.

Y antes de que se diera vuelta para marcharse y dejarlo sólo, el rubio alzo la voz.

—¡Espera! No sé quien eres, pero, presenciar tanta cordialidad y atención... el brindarme esta oportunidad, me hace pensar mucho en los motivos que debes tener para confiarme un presente tan valioso.

—Es simple, príncipe. Usted ha sido elegido, tiene una responsabilidad muy grande en las manos, nadie más capaz y adecuado como usted puede llevarlo. Le deseo suerte en su camino, la necesitara.

Y cómo si del viento se tratase, aquel sujeto desapareció de su vista, dejándolo con más incógnitas que respuestas. Bajo su mirada y observo el fruto extraño que le habían otorgado, analizando por un momento su situación.

En sus manos estaba la posibilidad de volver al mundo de los vivos, en donde su familia corría el riesgo de sufrir su misma destino. Ellos lo necesitaban, debía protegerlos, eso lo sabía bien, pero, por un lado, desconfiaba de todo lo que se le había revelado hasta ahora. Aún era difícil para él asimilarlo, era tan inverosímil que le costaba comprender la magnitud de su propia circunstancia y no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad. Esto era tanto para él que le causaba tanto conflicto consigo mismo. Esto era tan extenuante. Suspiró pesadamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse o se volvería loco. Él debía tomar una decisión, después de todo.

Dio una última vista hacia la zona mirando a todos sus compañeros caídos una vez más y poco a poco sintió de nuevo la ira acumularse, creciendo ardientemente dentro de su pecho. No tardo mucho en decidirse. No tenía otra opción.

Lo haría. Él no fallaría, y por el honor de sus camaradas y de su hermano Thatch, lograría vengarlos. No se detendría y menos se permitiría rendirse hasta que pudiese lograr con su cometido. Sólo así, su alma, enardecida por la venganza, tendría la calma que esta necesitase.

Tomó con determinación aquella fruta, se la acercó a la boca, le dio un profundo y enorme mordisco, y de inmediato sintió como el poder que esta emitía empezaba a desplazarse en su interior, envolviendo todo su cuerpo en el proceso, y lo que comenzó con una exclamación de asombro termino por hacerlo retorcerse por entero sin comprender el inexplicable dolor que lo invadió... De repente, después de varios tortuosos segundos, de su piel pequeñas llamas azules empezaron a brotar, desde sobre sus dedos hasta extenderse por lo largo de sus brazos. El fuego lo fue consumiendo, pero Marco no se sintió arder ni quemarse. El fuego no le lastimaba, al contrario, era una sensación agradable, demasiado, como un sedante, se sentía bien, cada vez más tranquilo y relajado. La tibieza de las llamas lo tenia hipnotizado. Pero cuando menos tiempo lo sintió, sus ojos ya se habían cerrado.

* * *

Si, es todo. Lamento cortarle hasta ahí.

No sé, pero, me da la sensación de que los hechos avanzaban muy rápido.

Espero les haya gustado. Ya sabes, cualquier comentario o crítica al respecto me gustaría mucho más ayuda: D.

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡nos veremos pronto!


End file.
